Quitame El Dolor Con Un Juego De Perversion
by whentherewasmeandyou
Summary: Regalo para EmeNikkiRose. Gracias por ser tan buena amiga. ".Juguemos." Dice el. "..Qitame el dolor con un juego de perversion" responde ella entre jadeos. Lemmon


**_Hey Chicoss!_**

**_Ehmm.. bueno Agradecimientos a :_**

**_Pixie OMFG! O.O Pixie! sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlaa! Mil Gracias._**

**_EmeNikkiRose Esta es para ti Por ser taan especial en serio T'QiierO Asii muchott'Erees mii Bff! sisisisii! oye.. "Qitame el Dolor qon un juego D'Perversion.." xD_**

**_Luego veras una sorpresa al final._**

**_ILYSVM!_**

**_~ * Kiki'z_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Rosalie POV**

Hoy sera la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jasper, Alice como siempre esta haciendo prácticamente una fiesta de película para nosotros, asistirá la tonta humana. _¡Genial! (Notese el sarcasmo)._

En fin, Alice había dicho que tendría una sorpresa.

-Hey Rose, solo 5 minutos. -dijo Alice cantarina mientras pasaba con su hermoso vestido verde.

-Claro Pixie -susurre sabiendo que me escucharía

Me puse un hermoso vestido lila largo, con un gran escote y zapatos plateados.

Emmett se me acerco por detrás me dio un beso tierno en el cuello y bajo hacia donde estaban todos.

Yo me quede un rato mas para prepararme mentalmente para escuchar a la humana rogar a Edward que la convierta lo antes posible.

Sali de allí y me aproxime hacia abajo, tome el regalo para Jazz y camine hasta entregárselo, el estaba bastante guapo y Alice lo agarraba por el brazo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Geme -dije sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba y le entregaba la cajita.

-Gracias Blondie. -dijo el sonriendo.

Alice tenia una sorpresa, nos regalaría ropa a todos, Edward aun no lo sabia y por esa razón imagino que parecía estar concentrado solo en la mente de Alice, Esme aun estaba probándose varios conjuntos.

Me senté en el sofá con Emmett pero pude escuchar a Isabella hablando con Carlisle y Edward.

-Por favor Edward, convertirme es lo que mas deseo. -Rogaba ella.

-Lo haré mi Bella, pero.. no se si pueda parar luego de empezar -decía Edward.

-Edward, podríamos. hacerlo justo luego de la luna de miel. -Susurraba Carlisle.

Esto ya es suficiente.

-¡Isabella Eres una Idiota, no entiendes a Que renunciaras! -Grite mientras Edward gruñía y Bella parecía a punto de llorar, frágil humana.

Subí a la habitación y sentí a Carlisle seguirme.

-Gatita no estés así -decía el mientras me abrazaba, me senté en la silla de su estudio y el se sentó junto a mi en el pequeño banco que estaba allí a la derecha.

Lentamente me levante de la silla y el automáticamente me siguió, me miro directamente a los ojos.. no se si fue un impulso pero sus labios y los mios chocaron en un intento desesperado por pasar la rabia, el no se resistió de hecho.. siguió.

-Espera Rose.. esto no es correcto. -Dijo el en un jadeo y se separo de mi bruscamente

Mi mano golpeo un tablero de ajedrez que estaba sobre la mesa de madera.

-Juguemos así te relajaras -Susurro Carlisle en un intento por hacerme sentir mejor.

Pero.. ese beso había despertado en mi los mas impuros pensamientos, su boca encajaba con la mía y me desesperaba porque ese beso pasara a mas.

Solté un sollozo al recordar aquella escena, Bella no valora su humanidad y yo daría todo por un hijo.

-Juguemos Gatita -dijo el.

-Quítame el dolor con un juego de perversión. -Dije yo jadeando.

El me miro confuso y murmuro algo, pero.. eso supongo no importo ya que le arranque la camisa y comenzamos a besarnos con pasión.

-Al diablo con lo correcto -dijo en un gemido.

Su abdomen estaba bien formado, no era como el de Emmett.. era mejor.

El bajo mi cierre delicadamente y a una velocidad impresionante quede solo en ropa interior.

Me arrodille ante el y pude notar la dureza dentro de sus pantalones, lentamente baje el cierre usando mis dientes y sentí como se estremecía

El beso mi cuello y yo acaricie su espalda.

Cualquiera calificaría esta situación como incestuosa, pero no me importaba. En este momento no importaba nada, solo importaba que quería tener sexo, ardiente sexo.

Baje sus pantalones de vestir, los tire en algún lado de la habitación

Con su brazo barrio los papeles del escritorio con agilidad, se escucho un ruido sordo en el momento de los documentos caer al suelo, me tomo por la cintura y me monto sobre el mencionado escritorio, comenzó a besarme desde la boca, lentamente bajaba al cuello y así hasta llegar a mis pechos, escuchamos unos pasos junto a la puerta y nos estremecimos, se oían pesados al parecer era Emmett cargando algo o quizás Edward y Jasper, ni siquiera se detuvieron al pasar junto al estudio.

Me quede viendo al hermoso cuerpo de Carlisle por un tiempo, recorría cada musculo..

-¿Quienes habrán sido? -pregunte luego de un rato.

-Rose, eso no importa por favor sigamos -Dijo Carlisle jadeando, sus ojos estaban negros de deseo.

Lo bese mas apasionadamente que antes, y el aferro mi cuerpo al suyo.

Desabrocho mi sujetado y comenzó a mordisquear mis pezones, yo quería gritar.. pero, los demás lo notarían así que simplemente mordía mi labio inferior.

Sabia que al terminar esto, jamas podría volver a ver a Emmett a los ojos, ni a Esme... Ella era como una madre para mi, y ademas había hecho tanto por mi... ella era la persona mas generosa que podría existir y que haríamos cuando Edward viera lo que paso, cuando viera nuestros pensamientos sobre el otro, después de todo esta noche sera inolvidable, al menos para mi.

Lentamente me deshice de sus boxers y el bajo mi tanga, ambos quedamos completamente desnudos.

Agarre su cabello rubio con fuerza y bese su cuello, enrosque mis piernas por su cintura en una invitación porque me embistiera.

El lo sabia y entro dentro de mi, primero lentamente y luego ambos comenzamos una danza salvaje..

-Rosalie -gemía el lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo yo escuchara.

-Carlisle -susurraba yo en su oreja.

Íbamos perfectamente sincronizados esto era perfecto, era una especie de tango desbocado, por nuestras venas corría tanta pasión, que llegue a pensar que nuestra temperatura era como la de los licantropos.

-Oh Rose. -gemía Carlisle

-Dios, debimos haber intentado esto antes. -dije en un jadeo.

Seguimos moviéndonos, nuestras caderas chocaban ambos estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax, el acelero el ritmo y yo encantada le seguí

Ambos llegamos al orgasmo en ese momento, jadeando nos separamos e íbamos a comenzar con lo siguiente, exactamente no se que era pero íbamos a eso.

De repente, escuche una vocecilla, algo familiar, que decía:

-¡¡Rose, Carlisle!! ¡Abriremos los regalos! ¡Te espero en 5 minutos!.

Me estremecí Alce la mirada hacia Carlisle, que se encontraba con la mirada baja, y con cara de vergüenza

-Carlisle.. ¿como saldremos de esta?

-Alice puso un armario aquí, podrías usar algo así -dijo aun apenado.

-Claro. -dije.

Ambos nos vestimos a la velocidad de la luz, al verlo de espaldas no pude evitar darle un apasionado beso en los labios, al cual es correspondió, pero rápidamente nos separamos al recordar que teníamos que bajar.. aun quedaban varias explicaciones.

Bajo primero el las escaleras y a los pocos segundos yo.

-¿Donde se habían metido ustedes? -pregunto Alice.

-Carlisle me ayudaba a sentirme mejor -dije yo.

Edward nos miraba incrédulo y yo le rogaba mentalmente que no dijera nada.

-¿Donde están Esme y Emmett? -preguntamos ambos al mismo tiempo (Carlisle y yo)

-No lo se..

* * *

**_Sii Eme, seran dos o tres capii's!!_**

**_Sabees Q'T AmmO Igual & otra ves 1234567890 gracias a mii Pixie_**

**_D'Pelusaah xD_**


End file.
